poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:76859Thomas
Sorry for shouting. Look i'm not treating u like a slave or anything. It's just I love ur series and ur posters. Always have an always will. I'll u just have to do is your movies and the posters. Ok? Friends? Ok I understand. Ok. But ignore them. Oh and one final question for tonight. I promise. What about your movies? And I mean the posters for your movies by the way. Ok. Just get better soon. How are you doing? How is college? I am your best friend. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Today is my birthday! I am 17 now! Are you your self again yet? I will take care of those meanies. ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I love your series so much! Are your self again yet? By the way, my mom and I will take care of those meanies. OK? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Lenny456 here. Sorry about last night. I was just more concerned about your movies and the posters for your movies. Which your still going to do at the end of the year right? ~ Lenny456 Feel any better buddy? Also what video are you gonna do next on your YouTube account? ~ lenny456 How are you doing? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I am sorry. Please forgive me? Just ingore those meanies. All right? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? What did you do today? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Happy 1st anniversary for your YouTube channel, my friend. I am sorry. Please forgive me? I just ask a question to you. That's all. Did you ingore those meanies yet? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How about your next video would be the Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series 3 intro? ~ Lenny456 I know. That's why I was asking you to do that video in honor of your YouTube's channel's 1st anniversary. ~ Lenny456 Okey-Dokey-Loki :) ~ Lenny456 Dumbo and Tarzan :) I'd love to see a poster of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle meets Tarzan at the end of the year Ur probably excited to do the poster for Fantasia aren't u? ~ Lenny456 How does Tonygoldwing does his animation? ~ Lenny456 How are you doing? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How's Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom doing so far? And how are the others doing theirs? ~ Lenny456 Will u answer my question now? ~ Lenny456 Where are you going to upload now? Do you think you can do the poster of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series 3? ~ Lenny456 Heres a reason: U did Series 1 and Series 2 posters Maybe u can do that along with the rest of the posters at the end of the year too? How are you doing? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing today? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, how are you doing today ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How is college? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Sorry to bother you. But, how are you? When is the first episode of Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''comes on? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, sorry to bother you. But, how are you? When is the episode of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''comes on? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? What is your favorite scene of ''An American Tail? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter I said, how are you doing? What is your favorite scene of An American Tail? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Do you like the secret weapon scene of An American Tail? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Is the first episode of ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom ''done yet? Did you see Duck came back in fully CGI? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter How are you doing? How about "Tractor Tipping (A 76859Thomas Crossover)" video? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter Are you gonna make Releasing the Secret Weapon (A 76859Thomas Crossover) video? I am sorry. Please forgive me? I love ThomasXTwilight! It was awesome! ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter What do you think Duck came back in CGI? Are you very, very happy to see him back? ~ ZackLEGOHarryPotter